In the Hidden Places
by silverrdoe
Summary: Paige visits Emily in the locker room. Femslash.


The issue was, Emily was entirely too hot.

Paige couldn't contain herself sometimes. The sight of Emily walking down the hallway, her soft waves brushed nonchalantly to one side, and the smiles she shot sideways to her, a hint at the secret they shared… Or leaned up against her locker, laughing with her friends, the glint of her dark eyes driving Paige insane. And the worst of all, the locker room. Oh the fucking locker room. Emily's body was almost too much for Paige to handle. The sleek frame, the muscles that moved beneath cinnamon skin. The slope from her collarbones to her chest. The way her stomach dipped into hipbones, the place where Paige so longed to stroke…

And these images were probably the reason her grades were rapidly dropping. How could Paige be expected to do work when there was this sex goddess prowling throughout the school? This all made worse by the fact they didn't speak often in public, much less be in each other's rooms. Paige was lost for a solution. Her mind was constantly occupied with Emily. Paige still wasn't willing to come out. Emily maintained that she would be with Paige when she was ready to be open. But until then, they could only be friends. So Paige was torn between the anxiety of coming out, and Emily's fucking hotness.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Paige texted Emily. She wasn't sure what to expect. Not like they could sit at Emily's house and "watch a movie", but Paige wanted something. Even a few minutes just to be in her presence. This was the first time she felt so attracted to anyone, and it was taking over her. The smallest moment alone could last her a few days more.

"I'm going to the gym to swim a few laps. Wanna pick me up later?"

A few hours later, Paige jumped out of her car and strode into the gym. It was dark, and too late for most people to be swimming. Instead of waiting outside, Paige found the changing room and entered. Emily was just walking in, toweling off her hair.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "You're early."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize," Paige began nervously, immediately embarrassed by her eagerness. But Emily just giggled.

"No big deal, I just still need to shower. Mind waiting a minute?" Emily asked, and when Paige nodded, she strode over to the showers.

Paige initially tried to avert her eyes, trying to be polite, respectful. But that didn't last long. Her gaze moved up, and then down, all over Emily's body. Paige's breath caught in her throat. There wasn't a way to explain how she felt. It was like Paige had dropped away, and her instincts had taken over. She quickly lost all decency as she hungrily took in the sight-the small of her back, her naked hips and toned ass, the swell of her breasts. Paige walked softly over to the showers, where Emily was facing the other direction, soaking her hair. Paige slipped off her own clothes, and slid behind her. Emily made a little noise of surprise, but quieted when she realized it was Paige. Paige rubbed soap on her hands, and slowly began rubbing it on Emily's stomach. When a few moments had passed, Emily placed her hands on top of Paige's and moved them upwards. Emily sighed as she helped in Paige soaping her breasts. Emily turned around and they kissed deeply, with an electricity they hadn't had before. Emily knew that she would have to guide Paige, so she pinned her up against the cool tiles of the shower. They continued kissing, and Emily massaged her breasts against Paige's, warm water and soap making Paige shiver. Emily placed her leg in between Paige's, and their bodies moved together in one fluid motion. Paige's hair was wet, strewn across her face and the wall behind her. Emily pushed it out of the way, and Paige was struck with the changing of Emily's intensity, and her soft, passionate touch. She smiled at Emily, who kissed her lightly. Then she changed again, pressing Paige harder against the wall, and her hands wandered down. Paige moaned in anticipation, and Emily pushed her fingers inside of her. The water pounded on their bodies, they were lost in the steam, and Paige's body was moving up and down on the tiles, the cool sensation striking against the heat emanating through her.

The issue was that Paige couldn't control herself. She wanted Emily more than anything right now, more than popularity or acceptance or support. But she knew, even as Paige's body was rocking against the tiles, Emily coaxing moans out of her as the steam engulfed them, that she wasn't brave enough to say what she wanted, to the whole world. As Emily kissed her, Paige felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, knowing that this, this love in hidden places, was all she was ready for. And she hated herself for it.


End file.
